Cadel
by Re Shirogane
Summary: Yang namanya bocah, hal sekecil apapun pasti bisa jadi masalah. Hanya karena kurang fasih dalam berkata, rumah utama Keluarga Uchiha langsung penuh oleh teriakan seorang anak kecil. Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang terjadi? / Family, humor gagal, based on true story / mind to read and review?


**Cadel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang namanya bocah, hal sekecil apapun pasti bisa jadi masalah. Hanya karena kurang fasih dalam berkata, rumah utama Keluarga Uchiha langsung penuh oleh teriakan seorang anak kecil. Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang terjadi? _Family, humor _gagal, _based on true story_.

.

.

.

_Enjoy_!

.

.

.

Cuaca hari itu cerah ketika pertikaian antara putra sulung pasangan Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Ino bernama Tomoyuki yang berusia empat tahun melawan putri Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, bernama Raaya—dua tahun, terjadi.

Dua sahabat baik yang kini menjadi saudari ipar itu sedang duduk bersantai di teras depan rumah sembari mengobrol dengan semangat tentang peraturan UU ITE yang meresahkan mereka selaku—ehm—_fujoshi._

Umpatan-umpatan kecil sebagai penggambaran kejengkelan sesekali keluar. Macam, "udahlah, Pak Menteri, mending lengser aja sana", bagai komentar mereka akan terdengar oleh Sang Menteri—alih-alih berbicara dengan ponsel. Untungnya dengan volume kecil hingga tak perlu khuatir akan ditiru oleh putra-putri mereka.

Sementara buah hasil cinta mereka dengan suami masing-masing sedang sibuk melakukan diskusi untuk mengambil es krim rasa buah di lemari pendingin tanpa sepengetahuan ibu mereka. Maklumlah, namanya juga batita, siang-siang bolong bawaannya makas es terus.

"Tomo-_onii-san_ yang buka pintu, Aya yang ngambil esnya, oke?" terang bocah berkuncir dua itu kepada kakak sepupunya.

"Oke, Raaya-tun". Dengan semangat, _duo partner-in-crime _itu menuju dapur dan lemari pendingin dua pintu sebagai sasaran utama.

Berhubung Tomoyuki lebih tinggi, jadi dia yang membuka pintu kulkas bagian bawah. Dan Raaya mendapatkan tugas mengambil es yang untungnya diletakkan di dalam laci terbawah.

Setelah misi terlaksana dan masing-masing sudah mendapatkan es—atau lebih tepatnya puding buatan ibu tercinta, mereka langsung berlesehan di depan kulkas dengan ompreng di pangkuan. Lupa untuk menutup pintu kulkas karena tidak sabar merasakan lembut dan manis serta dinginnya puding di indera pengecap. Pun terlena dengan rendahnya suhu yang dihembuskan mesin pendingin.

"Pintu kukasnya ditutup, dong, Raaya-tun". Suara melengking Tomoyuki terdengar kumur-kumur disebabkan sendok plastik berada dalam mulutnya.

Raaya masih asik menghisap puding hingga naik suhunya baru menyeletuk, "'kulkas, Tomo-_onii-san_", ajarnya, lengkap dengan wajah dan bibir yang sedikit maju.

"'Kukas'", ulang Tomoyuki, sebisa mungkin menyelipkan huruf L diantara frasa,

"'Kulkas'", gemas Raaya, es sudah terlupakan di sisi tubuh.

Tomoyuki mengelap sisa air lengket di sekitar bibir dan pipi menggunakan bahu sebelum mengulang. "'Kukas!'", tegasnya, yakin dirinya sudah benar.

Tapi namanya bocah, apalagi putri Uchiha Sakura yang terkenal gampang naik darah sewaktu kecil, Raaya pastilah merasa kesal. Kemudian ia berkata, "'kulkas', tahu, Tomo-_onii-san_", lalu—glepak!—menabok pipi Tomoyuki dengan tangan lengket.

Panas di sekitar pipi dan kekagetan langsung menghampiri Tomoyuki, refleks dia mengucek mata dan isakan tangis langsung terdengar. Lalu dia bangun dan lari ke teras sembari berteriak, "Bundaaaaaaaaaaaa~!". Suaranya terdengar sedih.

Raaya, yang juga kaget melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya ikut bangkit dan menyusul ke teras depan. Di sana dia melihat Tomoyuki berada dalam pangkuan ibunya dan wajah yang melesak di dada sembari mengadu, "ayo, Nda, pulang ke Kidi".

Sesekali isakannya terdengar, Ino hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya sembari mengelus surai hitam anaknya dengan tujuan menenangkan. Tapi dijawab dengan delikan mana-ku-tahu-kan-dari-tadi-aku-di-sini-sama-kamu.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Raaya kembali bersuara, "bukan 'Kidi', _Onii-san, _'Kiri'".

Mendengar suara cempreng Raaya, Tomoyuki mengangkat wajah dan mengulang. "'Kidi'", huruf R terdengar tertahan di ujung lidah. Masih sebuah rahasia besar bagaimana bisa Tomoyuki memanggil Raaya dengan fasih.

Rupanya dia belum kapok.

"'Kiri'", nada Raaya naik. Tidak takut, Tomoyuki justru maju mendekati Raaya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Lupa dengan tangisnya barusan.

"'Kidi'!".

"'Kiri'!", lalu—glepak!—lagi untuk ke dua kalinya, bonus tatapan kaget ibu masing-masing.

Lagi-lagi Tomoyuki mengucek matanya, harga diri sebagai kakak sepupu menahannya untuk meneteskan air mata untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi ia tetap berbalik dan menubruk tubuh Ino lalu berteriak, "huaaaaaaaaaa! Bundaaaaaaaa~!".

Sang orang tua hanya membelalakan mata kemudian menatap mata satu-sama-lain dan tertawa kegelian.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tomoyuki © Meca Tanaka

Raaya © Ayah dan Ibunya.

.

.

.

_Tetot's area:_

Hehehe, makasih udah sempetin baca. Lucu, kah? Ini kisah nyata lho! Diperankan(?) oleh sepupu-sepupu Eta. Hehehe... aslinya mah, "Bogong" dan "Bogor". Wkwkwk. XD

Sudahlah, daripada banyak bicara

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca

Dan

_Mind to review_?

.

Bogor. Jumat. 1 Agustus 2014. Pukul: 14:54


End file.
